Hogwarts Host Club  Des Hosts à Poudlard !
by Setsunaichigo
Summary: Que se passet'il quand James, Sirius, Remus et Peter décident de créer un club d'Hosts à Poudlard pour occuper leurs aprèsmidi vides ? Et si Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue euxmêmes venaient se mélanger au tableau ? [Non Yaoi]


**Quand Harry Potter rencontre le Host Club !! Partie I**

* * *

"Aaah ... J'm'ennuie."

Une fois de plus, Sirius, allongé dans l'herbe près du Lac Noir se plaignait de l'ennui qui pouvait regner à Poudlard. Et une fois de plus, Remus, allongé par terre lui aussi, à la gauche de James, acquiesça. Appuy" contre un arbre, James soupira, un sourire en coin déformant ses lèvres.

"On est dans l'endroit le plus cool de la Terre et vous trouvez le moyen de vous ennuyer ""Mais y'a rien à faire !! Tout ça parce que Miss Potions a finit à l'infirmerie. On va quand même pas passer la journée ici ...Au fait, Pet', comment t'as fait ça ?"

Le dénommé Pet', alias Peter Pettigrow prit un air coupable, les joues un peu rosies, refusant de répondre.. Une petite heure plus tôt, pendant leur cours de potions, Peter avait fait exploser son chaudron en préparant la substance requise, et quand Mrs. Heavy, leur nouvelle prof, c'était approchée, elle était directement tombée sur le sol, évanouie, intoxiquée par les vapeurs émanant des restes du chaudron calciné. Et le cours fut annulé, ce qui leur laissait l'après-midi de libre. A ne rien faire. Excepté trainer sous un arbre, allongés sur le sol.

"Si on allait faire un tour ""Où ?"  
"J'sais pas ... Pré-au-lard ?"

La petite voix apeurée de Peter se fit entendre, pour leur rappeler que c'était interdit tant que c'était pas le jour de la sortie, ce qui ne lui apporta rien d'autre qu'une claque à l'arrière du crane. Comme si les reglements avaient un jour compté à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas dans une école de magie pour rien, non ?

"Jaaames "  
"Quoi "  
"T'as ta carte sur toi ?"

Le susnommé James fouilla ses poches, et tendit à Sirius un parchemin plié, que celui-ci déroula sur le sol, en jurant solenellemnt que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. Une fois de plus, celle-ci l'étaient réellement, puisqu'ils s'apprêtaient à enfreindre les lois de Poudlard. La position de chacun des étudiants, professeurs, créatures et/ou organismes mouvant capable de penser dans tout Poudlard s'afficha sur la carte. Mrs. Heavy était toujours dans l'infirmerie, près du petit panneau indiquant l'emplacement de Madame Pomfresh.

Personne ne se trouvait prés de la statue du jardin, un vieil amas de pierres grises censées représenter une jeune femme, qui cachait l'entrée du passage n°4 vers pré-au-lard, découvert par le quatuor infernal quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils finissaient leur troisième année. Il était aussi et surtout le plus proche de l'endroit où ils était vautrés pour le moment.

Remus se leva en même temps que Sirius, déjà attiré par l'idée d'un bièreaubeurre tiède et séduit par l'image des confiseries HoneyDukes. Peter suivit la majorité, comme toujours, seul James hésitait un peu, toujours allongé, les yeux levé vers les regards suppliants de Remus et Sirius. Il finit par céder et se leva à son tour en soupirant. En faisait extremement attention à ne pas être vus, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du passage, puis entrèrent tour à tour dans le tunnel poussiereux.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatres réunis à la table du fond des trois balais, l'éternel et inchangeable bar de Pré-au-Lard, devant quatre bièreaubeurres refroidissant entre leurs mains. La vieille patronne s'affairait derrière le bar, alors que sa jeune fille, Rosmerta, apportait aux clients leurs consommations. Elle s'arreta un instant à la table des garçons, parler un peu avec eux avant de répondre à l'appel d'un pilier de bar appuyé au comptoir, de l'autre coté de la salle. Leur petite escapade à Pré-au-Lard était ... divertissante, et décevante la fois. Dans un sens, ils y venaient relativement souvent, plus souvent encore depuis qu'ils avaient découverts ces passages, et ils commençaient à connaitre la ville par coeur, pour ce qu'il y en avait à voir. Et ça n'allait pas vraiment chasser l'ennui de Sirius, qui s'était affalé sur le dossier de sa chaise, en soupirant. James regardait dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur les mains de Peter, qui tripotait l'anse de sa chope nerveusement. Un raclement de chaise les fit sursauter. Remus venait de se lever, en proie à une illumination soudaine, comme il lui arrivait parfois. Il sortit directement du bar, sa cape noire volant derrière lui. James fut le premier à réagir et à lui demander où il allait.

"A la bibliothèque. Je reviens."

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas revenu, et ses trois amis décidèrent d'aller le chercher pour le ramener avec eux à Poudlard, de gré ou de force. Il le trouvèrent le visage illuminé, penché sur un livre. En les entendant arriver bruyamment derrière lui, Remus se releva du siège sur lequel il s'était installé, se dirigea directement vers James, attrapa la manche de son pull, et le traina dans une autre allée, laissant Sirius et Peter devant le rayonnage.

"Rem', tu fais quoi ""Je viens d'avoir une idée. Et je suis venue chercher matière à penser"  
"Ah "  
"Je crois que j'ai trouver de quoi nous occuper pour un bon bout de temps... Regarde ça."

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui, lui montrant la page du livre.

"On a le droit de faire des clubs à Poudlard, non ?" Demanda Remus, d'un air amusé.  
."Oh que oui ..."

Alors que lui et James revenait de l'allée où ils étaient, Sirius et Peter s'avancèrent vers eux.

"Rem' ... ""James qu'est-ce que "  
"Mes amis .." commença-t'il d'un ton solennel, englobant ses amis d'un geste théatral." Remus ici présent vient d'avoir une idée de génie. On va créer un club. Ici, à Poudlard. "  
"Hm ... C'est ça ton idée ?"  
"Pas n'importe quel club, Sirius." le coupa Remus, ce même sourire en coin flottant sur les lèvres." Un club d'Hosts. Nous allons recevoir ces dames. Et je pense que tout Poudlard se souviendra de nous, après ça."

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Une petite idée fulgurante qui m'a traversé l'esprit et qui s'est transformée en fic ... Ou comment mixer Ouran High School Host Club avec Harry Potter xD **

** Prochain chapitre : Comment Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape (Rogue, en vf, mais c'est moche . ) se sont retrouvés embarqué dans cette histoire ... Mwah ha haaa, ça promet ;p**


End file.
